The application relates to a multiblock robot system with to each other compatible multiblock robot system standard cells, multiblock robot flange plug booster units and multiblock robots which are used on earth, in the sea technique, in the aviation technique, in space and on other planets.
It is well known, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,241,875-5,850,762-5,852,353 and 6,014,597, as also in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/986,532 and 09/298,204, to provide multiblock robot systems with the advantage that object-directed multiblock total systems can be disintegrated and reconstructed with only a minimal expenditure of development and construction and with only a few handling operations by the users themselves for the originally aimed sphere of activities and which can be exchanged to each other and plug combined to other robot system solution.
It is an object of the present invention to increase further the advantages of economical manufacturing, functionality, the spectrum of operations and the application flexibilty of these multi-axis robot systems by introducing a small number of additional multiblock robot standard parts and the integration of to each other compatible multiblock robot system cells, multiblock robot flange plug booster units and multiblock robots for a standardized, all spheres of live comprising system technique, whose components are used on earth, in the sea technique, in aviation, rocket, space flight and planetary technique, thus raising further the number of pieces of all, one to the other compatible multiblock robot standard parts.
These objects are attained, according to the present invention, by providing with only a minimal expenditure of development and construction, to each other compatible and plug connectable stationary and mobile, earth, sea, aviation, planetary and space flight capable multiblock robot system standard cells and multiblock robots, with optional combination possibilities and interchangeability to each other and to the total spectrum of all multiblock robot standard parts for any desired multiblock robot system solution, for object-directed stationary multiblock robot individual systems and total multiblock robot mainland, sea, aviation and space complexes.
This arrangement is a considerable improvement over the prior-art systems, that by extending the multiblock robot system technique to the all spectra of live encompassing fields of applications, the variety, functionality and economical manufacturing of multiblock robots and other multi-axis systems is furthermore improved. In addition, totally new application perspectives are revealed on earth, in the sea technique, in aviation, on other planets and in space flight applications, where the use of multiblock robots is indispensable and reaches an additional economic efficiency and formative influence, by the creation of a multiblock robot favourable environment.